


Erotyczne fantazje 166

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 166

Członek Weiss znajdował się dokładnie na wysokości tyłka jej kochanki. Ruby wypięła swój duży, jędrny tyłeczek tak, że dziedziczka bez ostrzeżenia weszła w odbyt swojej liderki.

Zaczęła poruszać swoimi penisem, sprawiając, że zanurzał się głębiej w ciasnym tyłku Ruby. Liderka krzyczała z bólu i rozkoszy, czując jak bezlitośnie jest penetrowana przez swoją dziewczynę.

Nasienie Weiss wystrzeliło do wnętrza tyłka Ruby, wypełniając młodszą łowczynie całkowicie. Kiedy dziedziczka „opuściła”, swoją liderkę, lepka substancja zaczęła spływać z wnętrza tyłka wykończonej Ruby.


End file.
